bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
"If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Appearance Kyōraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. He wears a straw hat and a shoulder drapped pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform, that is rose pink on the inside, and he has a thin lined facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and chin. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pinwheel hairpins are very expensive. Personality In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (Lil' Nanao in the English Dub). Nanao will often respond by hitting him with whatever she has on hand. He would have done this also when Lisa Yadōmaru was his lieutenant, so it shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Kyōraku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Kyōraku also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of an innocent, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him. Captain Kyōraku also wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which ran in Seireitei Communication, but was very unpopular. His photo collection, on the other hand, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow", became widely popular, and was quickly sold out, partially because it came out in lesser number of copies than similar collections by the other captains. Though Kyōraku tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does however somewhat insist on fighting when understanding the gravity of the situation as seen in his battle with the 1st Espada Stark when Stark asked that they only pretend to fight, he is also one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle much like his best friend Jūshirō. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. History Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to mess with ladies, although being told by General Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). While here he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto. He and Ukitake are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. 100 years ago, he is present at the introduction of Kisuke Urahara as the new Captain of the 12th Division. He is shown to have a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, though in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa is more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality. But he finds his position makes him have to be the respectable adult in the situation. 10 years later When the Captain and Lieutenant of the 9th Division mysteriously disappear, he provides the option to Yama that instead of sending Both the Kido Captain and Lieutenant-Kido maybe his own Lieutenant should go in the Kido Captains place. He tries to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about Hiyori because she is strong, though not as strong as Lisa. During a night-walk he meets up some squad members who notices Sōsuke Aizen also taking a night walk. Later in his barracks he is addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who has come to see the 8th squads Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembers that Nanao always comes to him around the first of every month and realizes that that night was the first in the month. Nanao confirms this saying that she came because she wanted to read with Lisa, only to be told that Lisa away on a mission, but would be back soon. Synopsis Soul Society arc .]] Kyōraku is among the first Captains to encounter the "Ryoka". He meets up with Yasutora Sado in his division's compound. There, he gently drifts down from a second level to the ground amidst falling petals (scattered by Nanao), then rises to announce his name to Chad. After his flashy appearance Kyōraku sits down and tells Chad that he dislikes fighting and even offers him something to drink, something Chad responds to by a violent "No" because it is forbidden for minors to drink, something Kyōraku also realizes is a problem. Chad proceeds to politely asks the captain to move out the way as he himself would also like to avoid the fight. However, despite Kyōraku's humor and his dislike for combat, once Chad engages him it is at once seen that he is no mere fool, but someone not to be taken lightly. He deflects Chad’s first attack with one arm, and then proceeds to dodge all of Chad’s attacks. Trying to stop Chad from going further, he asks Chad why he continues to fight, and for what reason. Despite his attempts to stop him both through speech and action, Chad continues to come at him. Seeing his determination, Kyōraku decides reluctantly to wound him, though he tells Chad that he plans to kill him, having no choice. Taking out his two swords, he watches as Chad runs towards him, then dodges Chad’s attack and slashes him. At this time, the message that Sōsuke Aizen has been murdered arrives and Nanao informs him of this news. Taking a look at Chad, she realizes he is not dead and asks to deliver the finishing blow. Stopping her, Kyōraku rationalizes that if it were indeed one of the Ryoka who had killed Aizen, it would then be better to keep him alive and question him instead. He then asks her to send for people from the 4th Squad to heal Chad. Later, right before Rukia’s execution, a harried Nanao finds Kyōraku on a rooftop, chewing on a blade of grass. Asking him to hurry up, Nanao is irked when Kyōraku again tries to joke with her as usual. Then, getting serious, he asks her what he should do. She then replies that no matter what, he will still do what he wants. All she can do is keep right behind him and stay out of trouble. Kyōraku gives a sigh and says, "Then it will again be me that will get into trouble with Yama-jii (Yamamoto)." At the execution, after Ichigo Kurosaki stops the Sōkyoku from executing Rukia, Ukitake appears with a shield sporting the Shihōin house crest and with Kyōraku eliminates Sōkyoku from the scene. After the ruckus, they are left shocked when Ichigo destroys the Sōkyoku Stand, and then Ichigo engages Byakuya Kuchiki after defeating three lieutenants. Trying to help her sister, Kiyone Kotetsu runs forward and is followed by her colleague Sentarō Kotsubaki. Sentarō is then hit by Soifon and when Ukitake runs forward to stop Soifon, he is in turn stopped by Yamamoto. Yamamoto gravely states that what they have done is beyond mere punishment and that they are not ignorant of what that means. Kyōraku then shows his thinking skills by grabbing Ukitake and running away first, with Nanao in close pursuit. Ukitake then asks Kyōraku to release him as he wanted to save his subordinates. Kyōraku asks him not to worry, as on the one hand, they had to take the fight elsewhere, or else Yamamoto’s power would most likely cause more casualties, and on the other hand, someone else was coming to help. from Yamamoto's spirit power.]] Running to a deserted spot, they reach the site and are confronted by Yamamoto. When Nanao is nearly suffocated by Yamamoto’s spirit power, Kyōraku breaks their eye contact, and brings her via Hohō to a safe place, and returns to the compliments of Yamamoto. This is when Yamamoto mentions the history of his two most beloved students. about to do battle with Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.]] Kyōraku was a diligent pupil under Yamamoto’s tutelage, along with Ukitake. Despite his frivolous nature and a penchant for women, Yamamoto states that he was "prudent and stronger than anyone at seeing through to the truth." He also goes on to say that both of them had exceptional powers and that they were very strong at fighting. They were the first to become Captains from the academy that Yamamoto had created himself. "I was proud of you" Yamamoto states, "like my own children." Following that, Yamamoto draws his Zanpakutō against them. As he flares up, and releases his Zanpakutō’s Shikai, he then asks them both to do the same as anything else would be a disgracefull death. He and Ukitake then engage in the fight against Yamamoto, resulting in a large explosion. During their fight, they receive news, from 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, that Aizen had in fact been a traitor, and all three rush to the Sōkyoku grounds. After Aizen’s successful escape, Kyōraku is not really seen anymore, except in a small scene in the anime where he mentions that Yamamoto is getting rusty as turning them into search squads will not really work and later trying to join in on the drinking with Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira, only to be stopped and dragged away by Nanao. Bount Arc He, along with Ukitake, appear to be the Captains outside the 12th Squad who are interested in finding out more knowledge about the history of the Bounts and Ran'Tao. He is seen appearing suspicious of Mayuri's behaviour and later, informs Yamamoto that Ukitake is too ill to attend the meetings that have been called. It is then shown that, in fact, Ukitake is searching through the books in the Central Library for information. Shunsui offers to help before he realises how many books this involves but continues to do search, despite his lazy nature showing how close he really is to Ukitake. New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc and Shūsuke Amagai getting acquainted and having drinks.]] During the New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc, Shunsui is seen many times with the newly positioned captain, Shūsuke Amagai. They are first seen going to a drinking place, requesting their own room to have a personal talk, where Shunsui and Ukitake both realizes that Amagai can't handle his liquor. With the culmination of events in the arc, he is seen storming the Kasumiōji household with Jūshirō where they shut down the experiments concerning the Bakkōtō and later discussing events with other captains before being informed of Shūsuke Amagai's deception and going to the sight where he intended to kill Yamamoto. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen and his army invade the fake Karakura Town, Kyōraku asks Ukitake who he believes is the strongest. During the battle against the Arrancar, Shunsui matches himself against the Espada Stark. Though Kyōraku agrees with Stark's attitude and tells him that he too would have preferred "fake" fighting, he also says that avoiding the fight is not an option this time. He then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Halibel's Fracción, asking Stark if they should also put on a show. Stark is not amused at Kyōraku's attempt at humor and flatly refuses to fight. Stark states that neither of them is fighting at full strength anyway. Stark then makes note of how Kyōraku's short sword is still being sheathed. When Kyōraku explains why, Stark further notes that Kyōraku is obviously ambidextrous and that he is stronger with his left hand then his right, therefore Stark does not quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Kyōraku is somewhat amused at Stark's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Kyōraku then proceeds to attack Stark which the latter then dodges. Afterward, Kyōraku then surprises Stark by switching hands in mid attack and correcting his swing, making his right hand strength match his left. After Stark comments on the change, Kyōraku asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Stark comments that Kyōraku is already strong enough and he would not want him using his short sword. Kyōraku decides then to unsheathe his sword. battling.]] Kyōraku is able to deduce the ranks of the top three Espada by sensing their battles. He states that Stark's female ally (Halibel) is the third strongest, and it would be easier on him if the old guy (Barragan) was the strongest, implying Kyōraku thinks differently. Stark then says he's sorry to disappoint him as he takes off his glove and reveals the #1 tattooed on his hand. Kyōraku smiles and comments that this won't be too easy. Kyoraku appears to be evenly matched with Stark as he does not seem to express any form of difficulty while battling. The Primera even commented that he is surprised that Kyōraku was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing the umbrella or mussing the kimono'. A thin trail of blood however trickles down from Kyoraku's head, probably due to the slight cut of his bamboo hat, having also made a small rift on his forehead. As the battle progresses, Stark fires a cero at Shunsui, only for him to state "No finishing pose or anything?". Stark then begings to show irritation by scolding Kyoraku not to run away. Stark is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Power & Abilities The true extent of Shunsui's abilities has not been seen in the series, but he has been hinted to be quite strong, as General Yamamoto has hinted that Shunsui, along with Jushiro and Yamamoto himself, are stronger than any other captain in Soul Society. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Kyōraku also swings with more strength in his left hand then his right. However, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Kyōraku maintains that he only uses his short sword in situations where his katana is too difficult to use. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Shunsui's prowess is shown from his ability to fight on even grounds with Stark, the 1st Espada, with only his sealed Zanpakutō while other captain-level Shinigami have been seen requiring at least their Shikai against an Espada. And even his Shikai would require a high level of swordsmanship, due to its strange shape and dual nature. Kidō Master: While not his preferred style of combat, Shunsui has high prowess in Kidō combat (being one of the strongest captains this is not surprising.) During his battle against Chad, he was able to effortlessly launch his opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast from his finger. This however may or may not have been a spell since Kyōraku did not even call out a name for it; it could have been a small burst of his Reiatsu. Flash Steps Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle. Shunsui's skill is proficient enough for him to effortlessly dodge Stark's attacks without mussing his hat or Kimono. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even as a child Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the truth of the situation at hand. During the Bount arc, Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect Aizen was hiding something. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain and one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 it is safe to assume that Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of General Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. Enhanced Durability: Shunsui has the ability to survive seemingly unscathed from devastating attacks after taking on General Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power. Zanpakutō ': His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, considering of a katana and a short sword. Each with a dark blue handle and a square guard, kept sheathed through Shunsui's waist tie at his side, although during battle the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of the sash. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . By saying the poem like command, and by pointing one sword forward and putting the other vertical alongside it the swords will transform into two large black Chinese broadswords (dadao), with silver edges, the same square guards with red tassel coming out of the handles. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Appearance In Other Media Both PSP and Nintendo DS Bleach games revealed that Kyōraku's Shikai allows him to manipulate wind, which would match with his Shikai command. Quotes *"Hana Kaze Midarete, Kashin Naki, Tenpū Midarete, Tenma Warau, Katen Kyōkotsu!" * "It's a captain's job to have faith and wait."-(to Kisuke when he worries about Hiyori Sarugaki) Trivia *Kyōraku is the only Shinigami who wields a Zanpakutō that exists as two (completely separate) blades in both its sealed state and its Shikai. *In the Bleach game "Bleach: Dark Souls", Kyōraku is able to perform a special move together with Jūshirō Ukitake, when they are in a team. The attack is called Daifuhabanrai. It combines a hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. *Kyoraku has the 4th highest overall captain stats, coming after Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Sōsuke Aizen and Retsu Unohana *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Carlos Gardel's "Por una Cabeza", meaning "by a head a horse" in Spanish, is a popular tango song composed in 1935 by Carlos Gardel and Alfredo Le Pera. Gardel was the composer and Le Pera the lyricist. The lyrics of the song talk about a compulsive horse-track gambler who compares his addiction for the horses with his attraction to women. References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male